This application is to continue studies of the human immune response to the group B streptococci (GBS), a major cause of infection in newborn infants, in order to determine ways in which immunity may influence infection with and carriage of GBS. An enzyme-linked-immunosorbent assay and other assays will be used to quantitate antibody of the various immunoglobulin subclasses to purified type- and group-specific carbohydrates of GBS. Sera from pregnant patients, their infants, healthy adults, infected infants, adult recipients of group B streptococcal vaccines, and healthy infants and children of different ages will be studied. The biological activity of whole human serum and purified immunoglobulin fractions will be compared in newborn rats infected with GBS. Antibody in breast milk and other secretions will be studied to define the secretory immune response to GBS carriage and to determine any relationships between secretory immunity and carriage of GBS.